Black Velvet
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Zwei Brüder. Doch sie stehen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Wirklich?


_So, hier kommt was neues von mir. Und daran ist ganz allein Lina Schuld. Ja, Lina, du. Und zwar mit deinem Rückblick in "Nothing else Matters"._

_Ich habe versucht, die Charaktere dieses One Shots nicht so ganz zu verstümmeln, da sie ja nicht mal mir gehören (Achtung, das war ein versteckter Disclaimer)._

_Als Begleitmusik würde ich den gleichnamigen Song von Alannah Miles empfehlen oder "Boat on the River" von Styx_

_So, dann wünsche ich euch viel Spass mit den Black Brüdern._

_

* * *

_

**Black Velvet**

„Regulus. Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance. Ergib' dich uns und dir wird nichts geschehen." Sirius Black sah seinen jüngeren Bruder fast flehend an, was dieser jedoch nur mit einem höhnischen Lachen erwiderte.

„Ergeben? Träum weiter, Verräter. Ich muss mich für nichts schämen. Nicht so wie du. Außerdem, was passiert, wenn ich mich ergebe? Wer sagt mir, dass ihr mich nicht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nach Azkaban bringt? Nein, danke."

Der junge Black bewegte dich geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf seinen älteren Bruder zu. Dieser stand der Eleganz der Bewegungen seines Bruders jedoch in nichts nach. Seine Begleiter, Remus Lupin und James Potter bewegten sich ebenfalls mit einer Agilität, die man von 20 jährigen kaum erwarten konnte. Sie hatte sogar etwas animalisches.

„Cruc..."

„Protego!"

„Expeliarmus!"

„Petrificus Totalis!"

Remus war es zu verdanken, dass Sirius sich jetzt nicht vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte und James sorgte dafür, dass Regulus sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Nun trat Sirius auf ihn zu. Das Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt.

„Du wagst es? Du wagst es mich mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegen zu wollen? Regulus, ich fürchte, du bist nicht mehr länger mein Bruder. Diese _Familie _und dein _Meister_ haben dich ja komplett unter ihrer Kontrolle. Ich schäme mich, dass du so geworden bist."

Der ältere der Black Brüder hob seinen Zauberstab und setzte an

„Sectumsempr..."

Doch er kam nicht dazu, den Schlitzspruch fertigzusprechen, da James ihm die Zauberstabhand verdrehte.

„Mach' keine Dummheiten, Pads. Er kann sich nicht wehren. Das wäre Mord. Und du würdest nach Azkaban kommen. Die scheren sich gerade nicht darum, ob du ein Auror oder ein Todesser bist. Denk an dein Patenkind, bitte, Sirius."

Sirius sah Regulus noch einmal böse an, dann nahm er die Petrifizierung von ihm.

„Verschwinde, Regulus. Sonst passiert hier wirklich noch ein Mord."

„Du warst schon immer viel zu weich für unsere _Familie_, Sirius. Wenn du so wärst wie ich, hättest du mich jetzt getötet. Du bist nicht mehr wert wie ein Muggel. Du bist schwach. Du verdienst es nicht, den Namen _Black_ zu tragen."

Mit einem letzten höhnischen Lachen disapparierte Regulus Black und Sirius Black brach auf einem Londoner Hinterhof zusammen.

* * *

„Dieser verdammte ... verfluchte ... verfickte ... kleine ... miese ... Todesser. Wieso hab ich ihn nicht getötet? Er hätte es verdient." 

Mit einem letzten Krachen zerschellte auch das letzte Stück von James und Lily Potters Tafelgeschirr. Lily, die einen recht ordentlichen Babybauch vor sich herschob machte sich seufzend daran, ihr Geschirr wieder ganz zu zaubern. Sirius hatte ihr zwar schon das ein oder andere teil zerstört, aber nie absichtlich und mit einer solchen Aggressivität. Das schien ihn doch mehr mitzunehmen, als er selbst zugeben würde.

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, hörte sie auch schon ein Schluchzen aus der Ecke der Küche, in der Sirius von ihrem Mann und Remus beruhigt wurde.

„Verdammt. Regulus ist doch mein kleiner Bruder. Ich hätte auf ihn aufpassen müssen, Er hätte nach Gryffindor gehört. Die verfluchten Schlangen haben ihn verdorben. Ich habe bei meinem eigenen Bruder versagt..."

Plötzlich sprang er so umvermittelt auf, dass Lily fast wieder einen Schwung Teller fallengelassen hätte, da er eine Eule am Küchenfenster der Potters gesehen hatte. Eine Eule, die er selbst verschenkt hatte.

„Perseus!"

Er stürmte zum Fenster und riss der armen Eule fast den Zettel mitsamt dem Bein ab. Als er den Zettel gelesen hatte, lies er ihn fallen, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und disapparierte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu seinen Freunden. Diese sahen sich recht ratlos an, dann fasste sich Remus ein Herz und hob den Zettel auf, den er Lily und James vorlas.

„_Canis-_

_Ich muss unbedingt mit dir sprechen. Ich habe etwas vor. Und ich kann es nicht in dem Wissen beenden, dass du mir böse bist. Wir sind doch Brüder._

_Gleicher Ort wie gerade eben._

_Leo_"

Lily schnappte nach Luft.

„Das ist doch eine Falle, oder?" Sie blickte ihren Mann und ihren langjährigen Freund panisch an, ihre Stimmt überschlug sich. „Oder? Sagt doch was! James! Remus!"

„Lily," begann James. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine Falle ist. Die Namen hat Regulus zwar lange nicht mehr verwendet, aber das sind die Namen, mit denen er und Sirius sich immer als Kinder angeredet haben. Das hat was mit ihren Namen zu tun. Das weiß sonst keiner. Nicht mal ihre Eltern."

Irgendwie beruhigte das Lily nicht sonderlich.

* * *

Sirius stand nun in dem selben dunklen Hinterhof, in dem er vor einer Stunde fast seinen Bruder umgebracht hätte. Die ganze Umgebung schrie geradezu nach Falle, aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte wissen, was ihm sein Bruder so wichtiges zu sagen hatte, dass er ihm eine Eule schickte und ihn mit den Kosenamen ihrer frühesten Kindheit anredete. Dass er überhaupt mit ihm redete. Zivilisiert. In den letzten Jahren, seit Sirius von zu Hause ausgerissen war, hatten sie sich nur beschimpft und beleidigt. 

„Wie gnädig von dir, Sirius, dass du mir deine Zeit opferst."

Sirius drehte sich ruckartig um.

„Wie gnädig von dir, dass du mich nicht auf offener Straße erledigen willtst. Was willst du, Regulus."

Sirius hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht, dass sich Regulus an seinen Hals warf, sich an ihm festklammerte und bitterlich weinte.

„Ich werde sterben, Sirius," brachte er zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor. „Ich habe den _Dunklen Lord_ verraten und betrogen. Ich habe ein Stück seiner Seele geklaut."

Er drückte sich von seinem Bruder weg. Seine Augen spiegelten nichts als pure Angst wieder. Der arrogante Reinblüter war vollkommen aus ihnen verschwunden.

„Sirius, versprich mir, dass der _Dunkle Lord_ nicht gewinnt. Es war ein Fehler, dass ich mich ihm angeschlossen habe. Ich hätte mich nicht der Meinung von Mutter und Vater anschließen dürfen. Ich hätte dich nicht verdammen dürfen. Du bist doch der einzigen, an dem mir was liegt. Du bist doch mein Bruder. Sirus. Bitte. Ich will nicht sterben. Nimm mich zu dir."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen soll. Er nahm seinen Bruder nur in den Arm, lächelte ihn an und flüsterte ihm dabei ins Ohr.

„Regulus. Komm bei Morgengrauen in den Verbotenen Wald. Dann gehen wir zu Dumbledore. Er wird wissen, was zu tun und. Und für heute Nacht. Versteck dich gut." Er lies ihn los. „Wir sehen uns, kleiner Bruder. Ich hab dich lieb."

Das letzte, was er von Regulus sah, war ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Das Lächeln, das er als Kind an seinem Bruder so gemocht hatte.

Als Sirius zu seinen Freunden nach Godrics Hollow zurückkehrte, war er wie ausgewechselt. Er erzählte alles und freute sich auf den nächsten Morgen, an dem er Regulus zu Dumbledore bringen konnte. Er hatte seinen Bruder aus dem Klauen Voldemorts befreit. Naja, Regulus hatte es selbst gemacht, aber er hatte sich an seinen großen Bruder gewandt. Er hatte ihn also nicht von ganzem Herzen verdammt.

Doch Regulus kam am nächsten Morgen nicht in den _Verbotenen Wald._ Auch eine Suchaktion blieb erfolglos. Gegen Mittag kam James dann mit Nachricht aus London. Man hatte Regulus gefunden. In dem Hinterhof, in dem er sich mit Sirius getroffen hatte. Er wurde von einem _Avada Kedavra_ getötet.

* * *

_Und? toll? Nicht toll? Sagt mir bitte bescheid! Danke!_  



End file.
